Learn to Love Again
by PolHop
Summary: *I prefer stories where the woman saves herself* This is a story where Penelope learns to love herself from the inside out. The one she let got slowly realizes what he was missing and would do anything to get her back. This time, though, Penelope saves herself. HEA
1. Chapter 1

**Hey All. I am in need of a story like this. A story where it is okay that the heroine can save herself. And in doing so she gets what she always wanted in the end. This is a huge friendship story between Penelope and Spencer, and realizing sometimes if you love something or someone you have to let it go and if it is meant to be it will come back to you.**

* * *

Penelope put down her glass of water as she looked out onto the dance floor. As per usual, there he was. Derek Morgan was getting his groove thang on with every willing woman in the bar.

Eight years. Eight years is a long time to love someone and not have them love you back. She watched as one of his _dancers_ threw their arms over his neck pulling him down for a fiery kiss.

She quickly turned to Reid who had been watching her. She smiled as bright as she could. "I think I am going to head home." She hopped off her stool and grabbed her bag.

Reid nodded as she turned to the rest of the team and said her goodbyes.

Penelope looked back at the dancefloor only to have her heart break a little more. That kiss had turned to all out grouping right on the dance floor. She pulled her bag closer to her chest as she weaved out of the swarm of people.

She made it home and threw her bag onto the couch before going to her kitchen and pouring a glass of wine. After a few minutes of sipping her wine, she made her way back to the living room where she curled her feet under her.

She sat there staring into space until she heard a knock at her door. She couldn't help the racing of her heart, thinking it could be Derek. After all she did leave without saying goodbye. Of course, he would show up to check on her.

She moved to the door and without looking through the peephole she opened the door, prepared to hug her Hot Stuff. Only to have her heart stop when instead, she saw Reid at her doorstep, with a bag in his hand.

She swallowed her pain and put on a smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure of your genius self at my doorstep?"

"I brought ice cream," he said, before moving past her into the living room.

"Not that I don't love ice cream." She motioned to her stomach. "Clearly. But why did you bring some over?"

Reid cocked his head to the side. "I think you just made a crack at your weight?"

She laughed a litte nervously. "Never."

"I brought some movies too. I figured because we have no case we can watch movies and eat ice cream," Reid said going into her kitchen to retrieve two bowls and spoons.

Penelope just stood there dumbfounded.

Just then she heard her phone beep. She couldn't help but feel the pang of excitement that it might be Derek telling her goodnight or asking where she went. She raced over to her phone only to see an email about a new video game that had come out. She looked at the time. It had been over an hour since she left the bar, there was no way he didn't know.

She clutched her phone to her chest as she tried to hide the hurt. Right now, she needed her game face on. For some ungodly reason, Reid had decided at this moment in time, he wanted to have a movie night with her.

A movie night… Something she used to do with Derek every week. Now… now she couldn't even remember the last time she had been alone with him.

Oh wait… two days ago, when he needed her to look something up for him. She sat back down onto the couch oblivious to the fact that Reid had returned and was now sitting next to her.

Penelope sat there, piecing it all together. She was only there when he needed something. She was only there when it was convent to him. When did it get this way? When had she allowed herself to be controlled by his attention? When had receiving any attention from him in any form became all that mattered? When did it go to, if he said jump, she'd say how high?

She felt a hand on her knee causing her to turn and look at Reid. She couldn't help the loan tear that fell. "I don't know when I changed?"

He nodded letting her continue.

"In the beginning it was equal. Our friendship was by far the best friendship I had ever had or will probably ever have. But somewhere along the way, I've been played. Reid…" Tears started to fall. "Eight years. Eight years is a long time to love someone. Someone that takes that love and uses it to their advantage."

"Do you really think Morgan would do that?" Reid asked softly.

"I gave him all of me, Spencer. Every ounce of me. I've never felt more comfortable with someone than I had him. He'd tell me I was beautiful. He'd look at me like I was the only person in the room. He'd text me and tell me I was the bright spot in his life. He made me feel like I was truly beautiful. He made me feel desired. And that's hard for someone who…" she whispered the next part as she turned from him, "… looks like me."

"Penelope…"

"He knows I'm in love with him. Everyone knows I'm in love with him. He _made_ me fall in love with him. His words, his actions, his everything. He made me fall in love with him. It was like a game to him." She grabbed her glass of wine and took a gulp.

"You know, Reid, once about three years ago, we were both a little drunk. We were laughing and joking and do you want to know what he asked me?"

Reid shook his head.

"He asked me if I was falling in love with him. I was shocked at first. I thought that this was our moment. The moment where he finally decided he was in love with me too. So, I said, "And what if I am?" All he did was smile like I had just given him the best gift of his life. Do you want to know what happened after that?"

Reid stayed silent never taking his eyes off of her.

"The next day was the first day he used my love to get what he wanted. He needed me to make reservations at a restaurant that was always booked. I thought he was doing it for us, but as it turns out he had a date. But I did it, I did it because of that smile he gave me after I told him I was in love with him."

She reached for her phone that was on the table, and of course there was nothing from Derek.

"He went home with her, didn't he?" she asked not bothering to look at Reid. She already knew the answer.

Reid moved closer to her putting his arm around her. "I'm here for you. Just like you were here for me."

She turned into his shoulder. "I don't want to love him anymore. I don't want the memories of him looking at me like I'm the only person in the world. I don't want to remember how it felt when he made me feel like I really was the most beautiful person in this world. I don't want to love him, Reid. I don't ever want to love again."

Reid held her as she realized that eight years was long enough to love someone that didn't love them back. Tonight, with Reid's help she was going to mourn her loss, and tomorrow she was going to try and start her life over again. A life where love would not play a part.

* * *

AN: Want more?


	2. Chapter 2

**The amount of support for this story made my heart melt. I had to write a new chapter today. I'll be replying back shortly.**

 **-PolHop**

 ****It's okay to fall down and lose your spark. Just make sure that when you get back up, you rise as the whole damn fire.****

* * *

Penelope woke up groggy with a kink in her neck. She slowly adjusted her eyes to see she had fallen asleep on the couch. Reid was on the floor at her feet. Instantly she reached for her phone. A habit she had started years ago.

Nothing.

Just like every morning for as long as she could remember. She couldn't stop her fingers from opening social media to see if Derek had posted anything. The very first thing that popped up was an update from him. She checked her phone again, her text messages, her email, and then her Messenger. Still nothing. She even went as far as to pull up an old message on Messenger to see when he was last active.

Her heart shattered the last little bit, when she saw he was "Active Now".

"Morning," a groggy voice sounded from the floor.

"Mornin', sleepy head." She tried to sound chipper even though her heart was aching. "Thank you for last night."

Reid sat up as he wiped the sleep out of his eyes. "I didn't do anything you wouldn't have done for me."

She nodded her head looking back at her phone. Technology was her life, but right now technology was aiding to her heartache.

"How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, getting up to sit next to her on the couch.

"Other than the kink in my neck, I'm fine. Sorry you slept on the floor."

He stared at her. Somewhere along the line, Reid had become an excellent profiler. It was like he was reading her mind. "Fine. I'm hurting and I don't know how to make it stop."

He nodded. "It's okay to hurt, Pen. It's okay to feel like you do. Do you want to know something?"

She looked up at him, tears filling her eyes as she nodded.

"I'm proud of you. You've taking the steps you need to move on. You're sheading the old you and becoming something that much better."

"Wow," she said. "That's pretty profound. When did you get all feeling oriented?"

He shrugged. "I am just speaking the truth. I know what you are going through and I would do anything for you not to be feeling the pain you are. I read a quote once that stated "Pain is not your heart breaking, this is your heart hatching, shedding the shell of who you once were, this is your rebirth." I know I am not really good with feelings, but I know you are hurting and you don't deserve it. You deserve so much more."

Tears flooded her eyes. "Spencer," she whispered. "I never knew you had such a heart."

"I've always had a heart. Just because I am…." He looked down. "I know what people say about me. I know what love is, I know how to feel it, I know how love can crush your soul."

"Oh Spencer." She pulled him into a tight embrace.

He pulled back and looked at her. "You're one of my best friends, Penelope. I know right now you are going through something that hurts, that's why I am here to help you. You are much stronger than you believe you are. Realizing that you need to move on is a huge testament to your character."

"I don't even know what to say," she whispered as more tears ran down her cheek.

"How about, "what do you want for breakfast?" there is a brunch place right around the corner that has the best stuffed French toast." He smiled.

And for the first time in months she smiled. She smiled from her heart. "Spencer, do you wanna get some French Toast?"

"Was there ever any doubt?" he joked.

She got up and looked down at herself with a laugh. "I say we should go just like this. Walk of shame for the both of us."

Reid chuckled. "I'd never be a walk of shame. You only have shame if you let other people's perspective of you impact you."

She stopped and looked at him. "You, Boy Wonder, are a gem. Don't ever change who you are."

"I don't plan on it." He grabbed her hand and lead her out the door. "It took me a long time to learn to love myself the exact way I am. All my life I've been the outcast, the one people would seek out to pick on so they would feel better about themselves. We are all unique in our own ways and we have to find the true beauty in ourselves. Our self-worth needs to come from within not from other people."

Penelope stopped walking and pinched him.

"Ouch!" he said, holding the spot she pinched.

"I am just making sure you're real. How in the hell did I not know you had all this wisdom inside of you after all these years?" she asked.

"You never took the time to look."

She looked away ashamed.

"Hey, Pen, no worries. You were a little preoccupied."

"That's one way of saying it," she whispered. "But enough of that. Today is a new day and a day that I found out one of my best friends has the heart of pure gold. Thank you, Spencer."

"You can thank me with stuffed French Toast."

"Deal!"

They made their wait to the Brunch place and subconsciously Penelope pulled out her phone to check if she had received anything from Derek.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention from the other side of the table.

"Yeah?"

"Can I see your phone?"

She cocked her head to the side. "Sure." She handed it to him and watched as his fingers worked.

"I know you can easily undo all of this, but sometimes you just need the push." He handed her back the phone and on the screen, was a message that said "Ignore or Permanently Delete". She realized it was above her and Derek's Messenger conversation. "I know it's something you have to do yourself," he continued. "But it helps when you have someone on your side that can give you a little nudge."

She sat there staring at her phone. Years of flirty messages, funny photos, inside jokes. She'd gone into the message feed countless times. It was her constant go to, like a child's blanket.

She looked up at Spencer, her heart racing.

She looked back down at the phone. Taking a deep breath, she hit delete.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey All, sorry this got away from me. The past two weeks have been crazy busy for me. But I wanted to get this out. I thank you all so much for the support.**

 **-PolHop**

* * *

 _"Sometimes you have to accept the face certain things will never go back to how they used to be. Life goes on."_

The weekend had been a whirlwind of emotions for Penelope. After brunch, Spencer had come back to her apartment and had watched movies and talked about everything they could. He tried his best to keep her occupied so she wouldn't fall back into the same rhythm that she was used to on the weekend. Constantly checking up on Derek. She knew Spencer was trying his best to keep her distracted and she truly appreciated it.

However, Saturday night, Spencer needed to head back home. Leaving her to her thoughts.

At first she kept busy. She cleaned her apartment, danced to some funky music as she folder her clothes that had been piling up. She did everything she could to keep her mind off of Derek.

Penelope cleaned her whole apartment and taken care of all of her clothes, only to look over at the wall clock and see it said 3:15 am.

She ended up with nothing left to do. So, she sat on her couch and watched her phone on the coffee table.

It was like it was calling to her.

After twenty minutes of debating if she should check it, her heart won out and she picked up her phone.

Nothing.

She couldn't help the pang she felt as she looked through all of her normal apps to see if he had tried to contact her.

Nothing.

She saw a post from him talking about going out with a picture attached. This time it was a different girl in his arms.

At first she felt her heart break, like it normally did when she saw posts like this. But then something snapped in her. "Screw this!" she shouted to the room.

She threw her phone onto the couch. "No, Penelope. You are not going to give a crap. He doesn't even act his damn age. Who the hell still goes out with a different girl every night and is over the age of twenty-five?"

She jumped up from her spot on the couch and went to the kitchen. She felt tears well in her eyes as she tried to push away her feelings. "I'd never do good enough for him."

She grabbed her phone and went through his status's again.

As Sunday came and went she found herself losing the battle and checking in on him, only to find out something she didn't want to know. She's be hurt an upset, but then became angry.

Angry at him, angry at the situation, but more importantly she was angry at herself.

XXXX

Penelope walked into work, completely drained. The roller coaster her emotions sent her on, over the weekend, had really taken a toll on her. She didn't know how many times she would fight with herself not to look at her phone. She'd lost that battle more times than she would like to admit.

The only thing she had to look forward to was the team had an all-day seminar so she wouldn't have to see any of them until the end of the day, if at all.

She threw her bag onto the couch in her office before moving over to her computers.

 _You can do this, Penelope. One day at a time,_ she told herself.

Around lunch her phone buzzed. She couldn't help the anticipation she felt that it might be Derek. She slowly reached for her phone and flipped it over to see a message from Spencer. She huffed, then opened the message:

 _Hi Pen, we will be back to the office around 4:00. I hope the rest of your weekend was alright._

She smiled. Spencer had checked on her a couple of times. He even said he would come back over is she needed him. But she turned him down. She knew she needed to sort out her feelings on her own.

She quickly typed out a message back to him: _As good as it was going to get. Thank you for the heads up. I'll try to be out of here by then. Thank you, Spencer. For everything._

She received and instant reply: _Only doing what friends do. I'll see you tomorrow. If you need me let me know._

Putting down her phone she got back to work.

XXXX

"Hey baby girl, got no love for ya boy?"

Startled, Penelope turned and took a sharp intake of breath. There at her doorway was Derek. Instantly all her feelings she had been trying to box away came rushing back.

Derek leaned against her doorframe, giving her one of his famous smiles. Her heart couldn't help but beat faster.

"Don't look so shocked to see me," he teased as he moved into her office.

"I'm n-not," she stammered. "What are you doing back so early. I though you wouldn't be back until after four?"

"Garcia," he said. "It's 4:15."

Penelope turned towards her computer and sure enough it read 4:15 PM. She closed her eyes briefly trying to regain some composer.

 _Stupid, Penelope_ , she chastised herself. _Spencer gave you the heads up… all you had to do was keep an eye on the clock. What the hell is wrong with you?_

"Baby girl?"

She couldn't hold back the wince. Baby Girl… it used to mean so much to her that he called her that. It made her feel special, unique… his. It made her feel like he way laying claim to her.

Could she have been more naïve?

"I guess the time just slipped past me," she said keeping her eyes towards the computer.

"It happens," he said while moving to perch himself on top of her desk.

She used to live for these moments. The times he would sit at her desk. He's always have a story for her, or see how she was doing… well in the beginning it was like that. Recently, he was always after something.

She glanced at him, wondering what today was going to be like. Had she misjudged him? Maybe she was wrong. He could be here just to see how she was doing.

"I feel like it's been forever since I've talked to you," he said.

Her heart warmed. "Yeah, I guess we've both been busy."

"It's the cases we've been on," he said.

She looked at him, hoping this was going to be different. "Yeah. I guess you're right."

"Anyway," he said, as he picked up a bouncy ball from her desk and started throwing it in the air. "Do you remember that spicy tortilla soup you made a couple of months back."

She looked back at the computer. He back stiffening as she tried to hide her emotions. There is was. The only reason why he was here.

"Yeah, it was my mom's recipe," she stated, not looking back at him.

"It was amazing. I was wondering if you had the time, would you be able to make me a batch? My Mom is coming in this weekend and I know she would love it."

That's when the reality of the situation actually hit her. She coldly turned to face him. How could she have been so stupid all along to not have seen this? "Sorry, Morgan." She took a deep breath. "I have plans every night this week. I don't have time to make you soup for your mom."

"Really?" he asked. "What cha got planned."

The surprise in his voice only made her angrier.

"There you are."

She turned to see Spencer making his way into her office. He turned to Derek. "Garcia is helping me out with some stuff this week." Spencer then looked at her. "I thought we agreed we'd meet in the parking garage. Anyway, you ready to go?

Penelope looked at her computer, and started typing. "Yeah, Reid, give me one second and I'll be ready to go. I guess I lost all track of time."

"No worries, Thanks again, Garcia. I don't think I'd be able to do this without your help"

"Anything for you, Boy Wonder," she said, while she grabbed the paper she had just printed.

"What do you guys have planned?' Derek asked looking a little putout. That only fueled her anger.

"Don't worry about it," she said as she pushed the paper into his chest. "Here's the recipe. Do it yourself."

She threw her bag over her shoulder. With her head held high she followed Spencer out of the office.

She was proud of herself that she made it all the way to Spencer's car and into the front seat before she burst into tears.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you are doing well…. I know I really haven't been writing any more new stories but I have this idea in my head for an AU. Might be fun, what do you think?**

* * *

 _"The mind replays what the heart cannot delete."_

After her meltdown, she was thankful for Reid's company. He was really doing everything he could to help Penelope get through the first couple of days. She would be forever grateful for him.

Penelope had been successful at avoiding Derek the rest of the week. With Reid's help, of course. It seemed as though, whenever Derek was near, Reid would show up out of nowhere.

 _She needed to buy that man a fruit basket,_ she thought.

Penelope sat back on her couch about to pick up a book when her phone rang. She cursed herself, when her heart skipped a beat. She knew this want healthy.

She looked down to see: _Spencer Reid._

"You knew it wasn't him," she said to herself. Penelope took a deep breath and answered the phone. "Boy Wonder, how you doing this fine Saturday morning?"

 _"I'm doing well,"_ came his reply. _"I was calling to see if you wanted to get some ice cream at the park near your place. It's a beautiful day. Neither one of us needs to be stuck inside."_

"That's very sweet of you, Spencer." She looked at the time and shrugged. "It's kind of early for ice cream."

 _"Garcia, it is never too early for ice cream,"_ he replied. " _I'll be at your place in about ten minutes."_

With that he hung up the phone. Penelope couldn't help but chuckle. Reid was really going far beyond the call of friendship.

Ten minutes later Reid was at her door. "My beautiful genius, come on in. I just need to grab my purse."

"Thanks, Pen."

After a minute. Purse in hand, they made their way to the door.

"I figured, if the ice cream shop isn't open yet we can go for walk. What do you say?" he asked.

"I say, "somehow, I don't deserve you. I truly lucked out having you as a friend." She smiled at him as she watched a small blush spread across his cheeks.

"Really, Garcia, I'm just doing what you would be doing for me. Actually, you did do this for me," he remarked.

"What are friends for?" She shrugged. He was doing way more for her than she ever did for him.

They made their way to the park. Surprisingly enough, the ice cream shack was open. After they both retrieve their ice cream – Spencer, vanilla with rainbow sprinkles and Penelope Tutti frutti, with marshmallows, hot fudge, and almonds- they found a bench and sat looking out at the pond.

Half way through their ice cream, Penelope turned to Spencer. "Thank you, Spencer. If I had just stayed at home I would have driven myself crazy."

"Hey, this wasn't about you," he said. "This was about getting some ice cream. I just didn't want to go alone." His eyes shone as he looked at her.

This man was amazing, and one day he was going to make someone very happy. Maybe that could be her? She continued to stare at him. Sadly, she knew that would never happen. She saw him more as a brother, even though right now she saw him more as her knight in shining armor.

"Penelope!"

Penelope felt the blood drain from her face. She knew that voice. She turned to see Fran Morgan running towards her.

"Penelope, I'm so glad I get to see you. Derek said you were busy." Fran was now standing right in front of her and Spencer. Penelope chanced a look around Fran and sure enough, Derek was making his way toward them. At first her heart skipped a beat, but then she remembered. She remembered it all. She took a deep breath and tried to put on the most sincere smile she could.

"Fran, it's so good to see you. What are you doing in the park?" she asked.

"Hi Spencer," Fran said looking at him.

"Mrs. Morgan." Spencer nodded.

"Derek wanted to go for a jog. I on the other hand wanted some ice cream." She looked at both of their hands. "Seems as though I was not the only one."

"Baby Girl. Reid." Derek had finally caught up to his mother.

"Morgan," Spencer replied.

"See Derek, other people want ice cream this early in the morning. We are not all health crazed," Fran announced moving to sit in between her and Spencer on the bench.

"I see that," Derek said, with a laugh. "I thought you had plans this weekend?" he asked looking at Penelope.

"She does," Reid responded.

"Clearly, she does, son," Fran said. "Why else would she be here?"

"I know, Momma, I was just saying if her plans were to sit around eating ice cream she could have still made time to see you," Derek remarked.

"Maybe they are on a date," Fran said, bubbly.

"A date?" Penelope watched as Derek physically paled. "You seeing Reid now?" he asked. "You know he's a kid, right?"

"Excuse me," Reid said standing up.

"Derek Morgan, I did not raise you like that!" Fran said standing up. "You know damn well Penelope can see anyone she wants to and Reid here is a fine young man."

"It's not a date," Penelope said trying to quickly defuse the situation.

"Oh," Fran said before she sat back down. "Are you sure?"

Fran sounded so hopeful. That was one thing she loved about Fran. She truly wanted the best for her, even if that wasn't her son. "Yes, Momma Morgan. Reid and I have been working on some stuff the past week. We decided to take a break and get some ice cream. I'm sorry I wasn't able to come over and see you. How long are you staying?"

Fran sighed. "I was supposed to only be here the weekend but I might stay longer. It depends on if you get a case or not."

"I'll see if I can make some time for you if you end up staying longer." She felt Fran reach for her hand and squeezed it.

"Morgan," Reid said. "Are you going to finish your run?"

"Depends." Derek looked at Penelope. "Want me to keep running for you, Baby Girl," he flirted with her.

"I was just saying if you wanted to finish your run, Penelope and I can keep your mom company," Reid said jumping in to save her. "We don't have much time, we have to get back to our project, but we can hang around for a little while."

Penelope watched as Derek turned from Reid to stare at her. His head was cocked a little to the side. "Umm, yeah, I'll be back in about thirty minutes."

With that, he leaned down and kissed his mom on the cheek before taking off. Penelope watched as he took a brief second to look back at them, mainly her.

After a few minutes, she let the world around her fade away as Reid engaged Fran in conversation.

Derek and her had come to this park countless times. Especially when he wanted to run outside. They'd bring a blanket and she'd set up in the field and watch him run around the pond.

Those were her happy times.

As she sat there on the bench she could almost picture it like a movie playing before her. Derek would get done with his run and plop down next to her. Then he'd always try to cover her with his sweat, which led to them rolling around on the blanket, laughing and joking.

But that was before.

That was before she realized enough was enough.

She thought of those days more often than not. Well, not anymore. She was going to lock those memories away in the box that said, "do not open" in her mind.

She shook her head to clear all thoughts. This was a new day, and even though she saw Derek today. She wasn't going to let that stop her progress. She was better than someone that was always at his beck and call.

She was better than someone that gave all their love to one person never to receive their love back.

She turned to look at her bench mates when she noticed the sad eyes of Fran staring back at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Well hello my fine furry friends! I hope life is treating you with nothing but kindness and love. Today I start my next step in the journey of my career. It's funny when you put yourself out there what can happen. Within the next week or two I'll really be putting myself out there. And I know it will work out :)**

 **I love you all,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 ** _*** I focused so hard on what I wanted that I lost sight of what I deserved – unknown ***_**

Penelope sat at her computer. With there being no cases she had taken on the job of converting the old systems programs to her new and improved software. Did the system need it? No. Not at all, but this gave her the perfect excuse to keep herself locked in her office. And it was working.

Or at least she thought it was.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. Hoping that it was just Spencer, she took a deep breath before pushing herself away from her desk. She made her way over to her door and opened it. Holding her breath just in case it wasn't her knight in shining armor.

"Mrs. Morgan?" Penelope asked completely surprised at the person standing on the opposite side of her office door.

"Penelope, dear. How are you?" Fran asked making her way into the office.

"Umm," Penelope started following Fran into the office. "I'm doing well. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company today?"

Fran turned to face her. "I was going to have lunch with Derek today but I figured I would like to have lunch with you more."

"Well, that's very nice, Momma Morgan, but I'm sure Derek would love to have lunch with you," she protested.

"I see him all the time. You on the other hand, I don't." She looked at her watch. "Are you almost ready for lunch?"

Penelope was at a loss for words. She looked all around and then back out the door before turning back to Fran. "Umm, yeah I mean, I guess, sure. I can take a lunch break now. Is there any particular place you want to go?"

"Oh, how about that vegetarian restaurant we went to a few years back?" she asked.

"The Silver Diner. Sure. Let me just grab my bag." Penelope went over to her computers, shut them down and then grabbed her purse. "Ready to go?" she asked.

"Sure am. I'm excited for our time together."

"Me, too, Fran," Penelope said nervously. She had done a decent job of avoiding Fran the past week. It wasn't Fran's fault. Penelope would have loved to spend some time with her. Fran was like a mother to her. However, seeing her, she knew Derek would not be far behind, even if he wasn't there. The conversation would surly revolve around him. He was her son, she would expect anything less.

Taking a deep breath, she followed Fran out of the office, praying that she would be able to survive the next hour.

XXXX

"This diner always surprises me," Fran said as she wiped her mouth.

"It's one of the best," Penelope agreed. "I come here all the time."

"I can see why." Fran pushed her plate away from her before settling into her seat. The tension between the two had reached an all-time high. Penelope swallowed, hoping that they could leave soon and put this in the books never to be spoken of again.

"Derek, said you've been really busy with Spencer the past few weeks. What are you both up to?" Fran asked.

Penelope felt her eyes widen. "Umm, nothing too important. He just helped me-"

"Are you sure, you're not dating?" Fran asked.

Penelope smiled. "Yes, Mrs. Morgan. Spencer and I are not dating."

"That's a shame. He's a lovely young man," she said, picking up her napkin and placing it over her plate.

"He really is. He's such a sweetheart, he surprises me every day with his kindness, especially now."

"What do you mean especially now?" Fran asked.

"Oh," Penelope said as she nervously looked around. "Nothing really. I was just saying I've noticed it more recently."

"I see," Fran said.

"Yeah," Penelope mumbled.

"Penelope, sweetheart," Fran spoke softly, reaching across the table to hold her hand. "You know you are one special woman, don't you?"

Penelope bit back tears. "I'm trying to see that," she said honestly.

"For the longest time, I dreamed of having you as my daughter in law." Penelope's face went pale as she tried to find her breath. Before she could recover, Fran continued, "I'd mention it to Derek here and there. I never quite got a solid answer from him, other than "she's my best friend, or she's just Penelope, nothing more."

 _She's just Penelope._

If her heart had mended any in the past few weeks it had just been shattered into a million more pieces.

 _She's just Penelope._

Trying her best to blink back the tears, she focused on what Fran was saying.

"My son sometimes, doesn't see what is right in front of him," Fran started. "…And I'm afraid he's too late. The person that loved him more than anyone other than me could love him, has moved on, or is trying to."

"Mrs. Morgan-"

"It breaks my heart. I won't sit here and lie to you, Penelope, dear. I used to look at you and Derek together and my heart would explode with happiness. Happiness that he finally found his soulmate."

"Please, Fran," Penelope begged.

"The time he took you to Chicago to meet his whole family, not just me, I thought he finally stepped up. I watched you and him play with water balloons in the front yard with his nephews. I saw him tackle you to the ground and sit on top of you. I saw the love in his eyes, but more importantly I saw the love you had for him in that moment."

Penelope felt her heart break even more. That trip was six years ago. She too, thought it was going to be the turning point in their relationship. They had grown so close to each other, but when they got back to home, Derek didn't speak to her for a week.

"Fran, I'm-"

"On the park bench the other morning, I looked in your eyes. The eyes that had always showed love for my son. However, this time I saw, pain. A pain of losing a soulmate." Fran wiped the tear from her eye. "I know that pain all too well. I've felt it every day since my husband died."

"I'm so sorry," Penelope whispered.

"I realized at that moment, I don't need you as my daughter in law. Penelope, dear. You _are_ my daughter."

"Momma Morgan," Penelope said softly.

"And as my daughter, I need to tell you…" She took a deep breath. "I'm proud of you."

"What?"

"I'm proud of you. Sometimes we get so caught up in one thing we forget what we actually deserve. You, my dear, are such a kind genuine, good soul. I'm so proud to call you my daughter. And Penelope, you deserve someone that will stop at nothing to give you the moon."

"I don't want the moon," Penelope said.

"Exactly," Fran remarked with a smile. "But it's what you deserve."

"I don't know what to say."

"I know," she said, patting her hand. "I leave tomorrow and I didn't want to go without having this conversation with you."

"Thank you," Penelope said.

"You don't need to thank me, Penelope. I'm sorry it never worked out the way you and I hoped it would. But in the end, I know you will be happy. For that, it swells my heart with pride. I love you, Penelope. I'm so very proud of you."

"Mom," she whispered.

"I'm here for you, no matter what. If you need me, no matter what time it is, you call me. Okay?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Now, we've got to get you back before Aaron calls the Calvary out to find his best employee," Fran joked.

"Sure, thing," Penelope answered with a slight smile.

Fran walked with Penelope back to the building. When they were standing outside the front doors, she turned to Penelope pulling her into her arms. When she pulled away, Penelope could see the tears in her eyes.

"Remember," Fran started. "You deserve the moon."

With that Fran turned and walked away, leaving Penelope there alone. After a few moments she whispered to herself, "Thank you, Mom."

* * *

 _AN: OH MY GOD! Tears welled in my eyes when I even wrote this chapter! So many feels!_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I feel like this is the only story I can write after that BULL SHIT episode. I am still so upset about it. But a good friend of mine Karen pointed out some things about my writing and helping people. She is forever one of my biggest cheerleaders in everything I do. She knows me well enough to know that I normally stop writing all together when stuff like this happens, but she pushed me to continue to write.**

 **I'm so glad almost all of you feel the same way about the show as I do. THAT makes me want to write.**

 **I love you all,**

 **PolHop**

* * *

 ** _"There comes a day when you realize turning the page is the best feeling in the world, because you realize there is so much more to the book than the page you were on." – Zayn Malik_**

Two weeks. A lot has happened in the last two weeks since the team was sent to the other side of the country to help solve a case. After her heartfelt talk with Fran, Penelope did her best to hold her head up high and move on with her life. There comes a time when everyone has to realize the path they are on might not be the correct path for them. It was still hard; years and years of friendship and love was a hard thing to let go. Thankfully, she still had Spencer. He was truly her knight in shining armor. He'd taken over all of the team phone calls. He really gave her heart time to heal.

She had only seen Morgan over the web camera once and talked to him on the phone only twice throughout the case.

And each time, it was slowly getting easier. It no longer hurt as bad as it did the first time.

"Pen!"

She turned to see Spencer walk into her office. "My hero!" She jumped out of her seat, pulling him into a hug. "I missed you, you beautiful creature."

"How you doing?" he asked.

"Surprisingly, Spencer, I am doing really well. The time away has done wonders. I know I am not one hundred percent yet, but each day I am getting better. I have you to thank for that." She turned back to her computers to shut them down.

"I'm glad, Pen." He moved to grab her bag for her. "The team wants to go to the bar. Do you want to try it?" he asked, cautiously.

She turned to face him. She knew she had done a lot of healing the past two weeks, but she wasn't quite sure her heart would be able to handle being around Derek while he made moves on any willing female in the bar. She bit her bottom lip trying to come up with an answer.

"Baby Girl," Derek said moving into her office. He walked over to her engulfing her in a hug. "I missed my welcome home. I see Reid has taken my place here." He laughed.

"I'm okay with that," Spencer said, moving to Penelope. He gently pulled her from Derek's arms and cradled her in his own.

Derek looked taken aback. Cocking his eyebrow, he looked at Reid. "You stealing my woman?" he asked.

"I can't steal what was never yours," he answered, matter-of-factly.

"Excuse me?" Derek demanded.

Penelope feeling the tension in the room moved out of Reid's embrace. "What can I do for you, Morgan?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you were coming out with us tonight?" He turned his body so he was ignoring Reid. You could feel the "alpha" male radiating off him.

"She can't," Reid said. "She's helping me tonight."

Derek stared at both of them for a moment. Cocking his head to the side he examined them. "Are you two sleeping together?"

"No," Penelope said, as Reid said, "Yes."

"What?" Derek's eyebrow shot nearly off his head. "Excuse me?"

Penelope tried to laugh, while she threw out her hand to slap Spencer on the shoulder. "He's just joking. No, we are not sleeping together. I've been helping him with some projects for his mom the past couple of weeks."

Derek continued to look at both of them, then laughed. "I knew you wouldn't go cheatin' on me with some kid."

"Hey," Spencer said. "I'm not a kid, Morgan."

"Whatever you say, junior," Derek reiterated. "Come out with us, Baby Girl. I miss you hanging with me. I've barely seen you. You never even call me anymore."

She looked at Spencer, then to Derek. Was this guy serious? No. There was no way he said that to her. The shock written on Spencer's face was all she needed to confirm what she suspected she heard, though. She closed her eyes, then took a deep breath before opening them. "Excuse me?" she asked, using all the calm she could muster.

"It's true, baby girl, it's like I'm nothing to you. I barely even talked to you on the case." He faked a pout.

Before when he would give her that look, she would melt. She'd do whatever she could to please him. If he told her to jump, she'd say "how high?" if he asked her to hack into something, she would do it no questions asked. Now when she looked at that pout she felt her insides cringe. Why was she ever that naïve to really believe a look like that? She should have always been stronger than that, at least she was now.

Turning this page in the book of Penelope Garcia was a good feeling and a feeling she was learning to love. She looked to Spencer and recalled the quote he told her the night Fran left when he came around to check on her. "It's easy to say you're over someone if you aren't seeing them. The challenge is to look them in the eyes and see their smile and hear their voice…" She then turned to Derek, his face showing complete confusion. "…and still be able to say _this is not what I want anymore."_ With that she turned and walked out of her office. Her head held high. For the first time in months she saw the light at the end of the tunnel.

XXXX

Spencer watched as Penelope left her office. He never felt prouder of her than he did at that moment. She was right. The two weeks away did wonders for her.

He watched as Penelope change from the girl who let Morgan walk all over her to this beautiful butterfly that can look him in the eye and tell him no. Tell him, she deserves better than he ever gave her.

"What the fuc—"

"Shut up," Spencer said cutting him off. "Just shut up."

"Are you kidding me right now?" he asked, moving to go after Penelope. Spencer was too quick for him though. He grabbed onto his arm pulling him back. "Let her go. You've already done enough."

"What are you talking about?" Derek asked, as Spencer watched the confusion and then panic move across his face.

Spencer huffed. "Don't worry about it."

"Don't worry about it?" he said. "I'm pretty sure, my baby girl, just walked away from me spouting shit I don't even get."

"Of course, you wouldn't get it. If it's not benefitting you, you dismiss it," Spencer said.

"The fu-"

"Just go home, or go to the bar and find some body for the night. We all know that's what you're best at." Spencer was able to duck just in time to avoid the blow right to his jaw. "Really, Morgan? Are you just pissed because I voiced what we have all always thought? That why you tried to hit me?"

"Are you kidding me right now?" Derek asked.

Spencer moved around him. Penelope's bag was still in his hand, so she knew she hadn't gone far.

"What is going on with you two, for real?" Derek grabbed onto Spencer's shirt before pushing him against the wall. "I want answers."

"What answers?" he asked.

"What's up with Penelope and her always running off with you? What's with the crap she just said? What the hell is going on?"

Spencer stared at him. Here he was again, _pretending_ to care about Penelope and the situation at hand. Yeah Derek was a damn good profiler- Spencer was not disputing that- but when it came to relationships. Real relationships he was shit.

After hearing the stories Penelope told him about Morgan using her, he didn't want to believe it. But as the days and nights went on, and she still had stories, messages, and emails as proof, He saw a different side of Morgan. A side he didn't like. He never wanted to publicly take sides, but in a way, he picked Penelope's side a long time ago. Everyone could see how Penelope loved Derek with every ounce of her heart, and yeah, Derek would say he loved her too, but he never meant it. She was never good enough for him. "' _You don't love her,"_ he said. _"You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you don't love her. Because you don't destroy or use the people you love.'"_ He pushed out of Morgan's grasp and made his way out of Penelope's office. "I promised her I would never say anything to you, but you just don't get it. Now that you realize she is no longer at your beck and call you care where she is and who she is with."

Derek stood there frozen in shock.

"Grow up and be a man." With that Spencer left the office in search of Penelope.

* * *

 _AN: this "You didn't love her. You just didn't want to be alone. Or maybe, maybe she was just good for your ego. Or, or maybe she made you feel better about your miserable life, but you didn't love her. Because you don't destroy people you love –is from Grey's Anatomy._ _I changed it a little, though._

 _Now before everyone jumps down my throat, it has to get worse before it can get better. Don't forget this is a story about finding strength and learning to love yourself for who you are, even with all the ups and downs._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: The support for this story, and the emails and comments with your own personal experiences literally melts my heart. It makes me want to write this story for all of us that had been in this exact same position.**

 **I never know where this story is going to go. The day I decided to write I look for a quote that inspires me. I have found a really good one for Derek I might use if I ever write a POV of him.**

 **Love you all, and don't forget, you are much stronger than you believe.**

 **Love**

 **Polhop**

* * *

 ** _"All this time I drank you like the cure when maybe you were the poison."- unknown_**

 **One Week Later**

Penelope looked around her home feeling like a stranger. All around her photos and mementoes of Derek had been boxed up. Over the past few weeks along with Spencer's help, Penelope had taken every item that symbolized Derek and put it away. And now her home didn't even look like her home anymore.

After their incident in her office, she hadn't seen Derek. Before anyone had even made it out of the building they had been called onto a new case. The case had taken them all across the country. As of yesterday though, they had caught the unsub and where headed back to Quantico this morning after paperwork.

Glancing to the box at her front door her heart accelerated. Inside of those boxes were everything that she had held onto so closely. So many nights those items had been her lifeline when she was hurting. Those objects used to give her so much comfort, but now… now they were the constant reminder of her pain.

Turning she moved to the window. She hadn't realized how much Derek had taken up her life until she had willingly tried let him go. Her thoughts, her dreams, her every moment had revolved around the person she had loved subconsciously. She was only now starting to realize that.

As she continued to look out her window she recognized she could finally start to breathe again.

In a quick movement, she opened her window and took a deep breath. Closing her eyes, she let the fresh air fill her lungs before slipping into a memory.

 _"Come'er, baby girl."_

 _Penelope smiled as she ran into his arms trying to knock him down into the freshly fallen snow, succeeding._

 _"I didn't mean plow into me," Derek chuckled as he held onto her._

 _"You're the one that said we were gonna have a snowball fight." Penelope smiled as she reached behind her grabbing some snow to throw at him. Derek was too fast, though. He flipped them over pinning her hands above her head. He now looked down at her, his eyes crinkled with amusement. "You fight dirty." He leaned closer to her. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched his lips._

 _She braced herself for the moment she prayed would come next._

 _Instead he bent his head to her ear._

 _Her whole world crashed around her at his rejection once again._

 _"But I wouldn't have it any other way," he said before jumping off of her and taking off._

 _Swallowing her emotions, she followed after him trying to hit him with snow. After their game, she'd asked him if he'd like to stay for a movie._

 _With his wide smile, he shook his head no informing her he had a date that night._

She quickly opened her eyes as the pain of that moment came whoosh back to her. How had she been so foolish to believe he would actually kiss her?

Penelope turned and looked at the box on the floor again. Why was this still hurting? Why was she okay one day, and then the next she was worse than she was before? When was this going to stop?

Walking to the box she couldn't stop herself, she kneeled next to it. Taking a deep breath, she opened the top. Tears wheeled in her eyes. _Why am I such a fool?_ She reached into the box pulling out a photo of her and Derek. Her heart plummeted as she looked at the happiness on both of their faces. What had gone so wrong? And more importantly, when was is going to let go?

Placing the picture frame back in the box she closed it. Standing up she whipped her eyes as she reached for her phone. She sat down onto her couch as let the tears fall. "To heal a wound, you need to stop touching it." She whipped away her tears before pulling up Spencer's name on her phone. It only rang once before he answered. _"You, okay, Garcia?"_

The panic in his voice made her feel guilty. If she knew how to stop these ups and downs she would. "Sorry, Spencer. Yeah I'm okay."

 _"Hold on, let me go to the back of the plane."_ Penelope waited patiently, trying to hold in her emotions. _"Okay, I'm in the back. Garcia, what's wrong?"_

"Nothing, Reid," she lied feeling foolish for even calling him. Sure, he had been her knight in shining armor but this was her problem to deal with, not his.

 _"Penelope,"_ She heard him sigh. _"I know something is wrong I can hear it in your voice. Talk to me."_

"I don't get it, Spencer. I'm fine and then the next moment my heart is ripped open all over again and I don't know why or what to do about it."

 _"That's normal. It'll get better, you just have to give it time. Each day you will have your ups and downs."_

She let out a sigh, as she tried her best to believe him. "Speaking of getting better," she whispered. "I think I'm ready."

 _"For what, Pen?"_

"The box." There was silent for a few moments before she heard, _"I'll be over as soon as the plane lands."_

XXXX

Reid ended the phone call. Putting the phone back in his pocket her turned only to come face to face with an angry Derek Morgan. Taking a deep breath himself he tried to push past his feeling. This last case was by far the worst he had ever been on. The case itself was bad, but add on the tension within the team made it unbearable. He knew he was partly at fault for that, but ever since that moment in Garcia's office, he couldn't look at Morgan the same. Unfortunately, that head lead to a lot of heated arguments and tension throughout the whole week.

"What do you want, Morgan?" he finally asked.

Morgan crossed his arms over his chest. "Garcia's upset."

Fighting the urge to roll his eyes, Reid answered. "She's fine. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, I do. I need you to sop be a pansy and actually tell me what the hell is going on."

Reid stared at Morgan. Sure, Morgan had always been an alpha, but this wasn't the Morgan he had been friends with the previous years. No, this Morgan that was staring back at him, was tense, on edge, and dare he say it… hurt.

Hurt. Reid held back his laugh.

Morgan stared for a few more seconds before he whipped his hand on his face in desperation. "Reid…"

Reid blew out his breath. Sometimes the truth hurt. "You've lost her, Morgan, and rightfully so. She's starting to imagine life without you in it and for the first time, she's no longer afraid to walk away." He pushed past him and moved to the front of the plane. As soon as they landed he'd make his way to her apartment to remove the box.

* * *

 _AN: Oh man, I wasn't even sure how this chapter was going to come out. Like I said I find a quote and let it flow… I'm just as surprised as you are. But, in this story Penelope needs to find the strength inside of her, and she will. Sometimes it just takes time._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Sorry I have been away so long, friends. Know that I love you all so much!**

* * *

 _"It hurts to let go but sometimes it hurts more to hold on"- Unknown_

Penelope watched as Spencer bent picking up the box. The box that contained every last bit of Derek Morgan she had held onto over the years. She felt a stray tear fall from her eye. It was time. She knew it in her heart.

"Do you want me to do this, or do you want to come with me?" Spence asked righting himself with the box in hand.

 _Could she do this?_ Straightening her spine, she gave Spencer a small smile. "We can do it together." Taking a step closer to him, she felt pride raise in her. Over the past few months, she'd made many changes in her life, this was the next step. The healthy step.

"Let's head over to the dumpster then." Spencer opened her front door before propping it with his foot letting Penelope walk past him.

"Thank you for coming over," she whispered as she descended the first couple of steps.

"No thanks necessary, Pen." Walking behind her, she felt his gaze on the back of her head. She knew he was analyzing her movements, deciding if she really was okay. The joys of having a BAU agent as her savior. Taking a deep breath, she turned towards him with a wide smile on her face. "You're my hero."

"No. I am just a guy throwing away some old chapters. Nothing more than that."

She nodded. _It's going to be hard. But, it is not impossible,_ she let those words roll around in her head.

They fell silent as they made their way outside. The cool air, washed across her skin as she felt a sense of peace inside of her. A sense of new. A sense of freedom. "Spence," She turned towards him holding out her hands. "I need to do this on my own."

He looked at her briefly before handing over the box. He said nothing as he made his way back to the doorway to lean a shoulder against the frame.

Penelope smiled at him before looking at the box in her hand. She could do this. Hell, she _needed_ to do this. Years of memories stared back at her from inside the box. Years of loving a man who did not love her back. Years or being _just Penelope_. Shaking her head, she let one last tear fall.

This was the right thing to do.

This was her new start.

Turning around she walked purposely over to the dumpster, her head held high. As she reached over her head ready to close that chapter of her life forever, she made a grunt. "Dang it."

"Whoa, let me help."

When she turned she thought she'd see Spencer at her side, but instead she saw a handsome gentleman, with his arms outreached grabbing the box. "Careful there," he said. That's when she realized his thick southern accent.

"Umm, thanks," she remarked staring at him, once the box was safely out of her grasp.

After he tossed the box in the dumpster, he turned toward her. His hand stretched her direction. "Hi, I'm Austin. It's nice to finally meet you."

Penelope placed her hand in his. "Uh, do I know you from somewhere? Oh, and I'm Penelope."

"You're the lady that lives a few doors down from me," he answered. "I've seen you coming and going early in the morning." His smile was broad and friendly. His accent was captivating. She found herself leaning into his presence, her own smile matching his. "Are you stalking me?" she asked.

"Is it a crime to take notice of a pretty lady?" he chuckled.

"Well, some might say yes," she joked. "But, if you tell her she's pretty and offer to feed her tacos, I'm sure she'll let it pass."

Austin barked out a laugh. "You seem mighty fun there, Penelope. I just moved in a few weeks ago. I don't know where there are any good taco places around here, but I can do a mean google search."

"You had me at google search." She laughed. Penelope glance over to where she left Spencer only to see him move out of view. _Huh, that's weird._ Ignoring it she looked back to Austin. "I'm free tomorrow if you want to explore the city for tacos," she remarked, proud of herself. _Take charge of your own life Penelope. It's about damn time._

"Count me in." Austin's smile lit up his face.

As they both made their way back to the door, she saw Spencer walk towards them. "Hey, Pen, I'm headed out. Thanks for inviting me over."

Penelope's eyebrow rose. "Uh, yeah."

Spencer held out his hand to Austin. "I'm Spencer Reid, Penelope's friend. We work together at the FBI."

Austin turned to Penelope. "You work at the FBI? That's actually really hot."

Penelope felt her cheeks heat. "I'm a Technical Analyst," she clarified.

"We both work for the Behavioral Analyst Unit, or BAU for short," Spencer chimed in.

With a nod of wonderment, Austin held out his hand to Spencer. "Name's Austin. I just moved here from Texas. I am Penelope's new neighbor."

With a quick nod, Spencer smiled at him. Moving away from them, he waved at Penelope. "I'll see you at work, Pen. It was nice meeting you." He looked towards Austin.

"That was weird," Penelope remarked aloud which made Austin chuckle. "No, it wasn't," he said. "You friend was silently letting me know my place."

Penelope stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"You know, the "I know who you are now and I will hunt you down and kill you if I need to," kind of thing."

Penelope slapped her head over her forehead. "Oh, god."

"No worries," Austin said. "Do you all really work for the FBI, though?"

She nodded. "Yuppers."

"Damn that is _hot."_

She placed her hand on his arm as she threw her head back in laughter.

XXXX

Derek watched from his SUV as Penelope and the unknown man walked back into her building. He'd come over after landing to finally put an end to all of this. He wanted answers. And, he wanted them now. He was over this cat and mouse shit, and her pulling away from him.

This ended tonight.

Or so he thought. Seeing her walk into her building with that guy sent anger coursing through his body. And, why the hell had Reid willing left them alone? Doesn't he know how unsafe that was? How the fuck was he and agent if he did shit like that?

As his anger rose, he pushed himself out of his car and made his way towards the building.

He clenched his teeth. This. Ended. Tonight.

When he passed the dumpster, something shiny caught his attention. Looking at his feet he saw a photo. Bending he picked it up.

Staring back at him he saw the photo his mother had taken of him and Penelope throwing water balloons at each other when they went to Chicago.

"What?" he questioned.

Looking at the photo more closely, he recalled Spencer handing over a box to Penelope which he thought was strange. He then remembered her struggling to throw it away, before the unknown stranger ran up to her.

His curiosity getting the better of him, as he tried to piece everything together, he glanced into the dumpster. He saw the mysterious box. It hadn't spilled its contents so he reached over and pulled it out. Placing it on the ground he opened the flap.

His heart bottomed out.

Pictures of him and Penelope along with trinkets and items of his clothing overflowed the box. His knees weakened as he struggled to take in a breath. _Oh god._

He looked at her building, the building he used to frequent almost every night. The building that held his once best friend.

He picked up the box, holding it close to his body as he felt his heart constrain. Once last glace towards her window he felt his world crumbling around him.

She was moving on, not only that, Penelope Garcia was throwing him away.

What had he done?

* * *

 _AN: I haven't given up on my stories. I promise. You all make me a better person and I WILL get them all done._

 _Love you_

 _xoxo_


End file.
